Nightmares
by Easy-Coffee
Summary: Piper finds comfort in Aerrow after getting bad dreams. AxP obviously! I hope this is an improvement after my first fic, again its a one-shot, even though I might add a chapter with a Character Profile for my OC, who may be in the next story?


I'm doing another one shot again…

Just to try and improve on "Bruises"

I came up with this idea when I woke up this morning

So I'm here, with my coffee and cereal

Don't hate me…

Again with the smoothies for reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own storm hawks, but someday… SOMEDAY! (6) –Evil laugh-

**OOO**

Aerrow was in a deep sleep, comfortably snoozing in one his many awkward sleeping positions, people wondered how he could find sleeping like that in the least comfortable, Radarr was peacefully curled up by his side letting out quiet snores that you could only really hear until you got seriously close to him.

The redhead shuffled in his bed, dragging the covers over his bare shoulder, Radarr being dragged along with the sheets, causing him to wake up and find a new place to sleep on the bed.

There was a quiet knock on the door, Aerrow stirred slightly,

_Knock, knock, knock, and knock_

This was getting irritating now, Aerrow tried to keep his eyes shut, he turned over onto his stomach and let his right arm dangle out of the bed,

"Come in," He mumbled lazily, the pillows muffling his voice, he looked at his look, 2 am. 2 AM?! Who could want him at 2 AM!

Piper slowly crept through the door, holding a blanket around her, covering her legs and her top half, her pyjamas only really consisted of a blue tank top and a pair of black shorts, the sky knight smiled slightly, glad that it wasn't Finn or Junko or Stork.

If it were Stork he would've been worried. But then again, who wouldn't be worried if Stork was knocking on their bedroom door?

"Sorry to bother you…" Piper whispered, carefully shutting the door behind her so not to wake the others,

"Don't worry, what's up?" Aerrow asked, sitting up with the covers wrapped around him,

"Nightmares, I keep getting them, they're horrible…" The navigator began, starting to sob, Aerrow became worried, and he'd never seen Piper cry about nightmares before,

"Hey, hey, hey…" he whispered, getting out of the bed and going over to Piper, clad in nothing but boxers and some overly long grey jogging bottoms, "It's okay, it was only a dream…" he continued, hugging the girl,

"I know it was just a dream, but it wasn't a normal dream, it scared me Aerrow…" Piper told the boy, looking up, tears beginning to stream down her face, he smiled at her slightly, and stopped hugging her to wipe her tears away,

He took her hand and sat her on the bed,

"Tell me about it…" Aerrow demanded, resting her arms on the tops of his legs,

"What? I don't know…" Piper replied to her sky knight's request, Aerrow only smiled at her slightly, Piper sighed and began to explain her dream, "It started out as they usually do, y'know, we're fighting Cyclonians blah, blah, blah, but this one finished differently, you… it…" Piper signed again, "The Dark Ace beat you… you died…"

Aerrow looked away, he'd always known Piper had nightmares, but she'd never really told him about one before, until now,

"Like I said Piper, it's just a dream…" Aerrow whispered, holding her hand, Piper turned to him and smiled,

"Do you want to go make cocoa?" Piper asked, smiling slightly, tiredness filling her eyes, Aerrow nodded and smiled,

"Lets go make cocoa…" Aerrow agreed as him and Piper left his room and walked down the corridor and into the kitchen, the pair never knew the Condor could get so cold… especially in the kitchen,

"I wonder if Stork realizes how cold it gets down here," Aerrow whined, rubbing his muscular arms to try and keep warm,

"That'll teach you to dress properly," Piper retorted, playful teasing him, "Get the mugs," she asked, Aerrow did as directed, he got down Piper's orange mug, and his red one and set them on the counter top. He would've helped her make the hot drinks, but Piper didn't trust any of the boys with kitchen utensils and hot milk, Aerrow watched Piper gently stirring the slowly boiling milk on the ovens hob, then pour it into the mug, with the cocoa powder already at the bottom of it,

Piper was about to hand him the drink when he grinned at her,

"Can you put sugar in mine? Please?" Aerrow requested, sounding like a five-year-old, Piper rolled her eyes at him,

"That is how you get diabetes," She told him, tipping a spoonful of sugar into the already sweet drink, and handed it to the boy who was sitting on the kitchen counter,

The pair sipped on the warm drinks, feeling it warm up their freezing bodies,

"You make good cocoa," Aerrow stated, sipping from the mug again, when he heard Piper start laughing as he took the mug away, "What?"

She covered her mouth,

"You got a little something there…" Piper told him, placing to fingers above her top lip, Aerrow copied her actions, only above his top lip, he found he had a moustache made of cocoa and started laughing himself as he wiped it away,

Then, the redhead decided that cocoa wasn't enough, and began raiding the fridge,

"What are you-" Piper was cut off when she had a handful of flour thrown at her, she wiped it off with her hands, but the white powder was still smeared all over her face

"You think that's funny!" She shouted, heading for the fridge, "Well what do you think to this?" The navigator questioned, pinning Aerrow to the floor and smashing an egg over his head, her closed his left eye, as the yolk fell down his face, he smirked slightly, Piper was on top of him, giggling, Aerrow struggled to get up, as Piper was forcing him to stay down so he couldn't do anymore damage, but his strength pulled him up and yet again dragged him to the fridge…

Aerrow smirked when he found Piper's day old sand cake mixture, Piper's mouth opened slightly,

"You wouldn't…" Piper whispered, he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her,

"Wouldn't I?" He retaliated, Piper got up from the floor as quickly as he could and ran out of the kitchen screaming, loudly, Aerrow chased her, and easily caught up with her, he picked her up by the waist, and she struggled to get out of his grip, he was about to pour the mixture over Piper, when she flicked her arms up, and knocked the bowl from his hands,

Aerrow watched as the beige mixture came crashing down over both of them, their faces went blank as the blue, plastic bowl landed next to them with a thud,

Within a second they were both on the floor laughing hysterically, they both turned onto their sides to face each other,

"Hey Piper, you got a little something there…" Aerrow declared, mocking the statement she had made early, and pointing to her face,

"Shut up," She laughed, dipping her finger into some of the mixture, and licking it off, while they were laughing they didn't realize how close they were, every few seconds they let out a short quiet laugh, while their faces flushed red,

They could feel each others warm breath on their faces, he ran his finger along her jaw bone, and entwined his fingers in her midnight blue hair, the pair closed their eyes, literally within millimetres of each other…

"Excuse me… um… this is a children's program…" Stork interrupted, standing in sand cake mixture, Aerrow sat up with a blank look on his face,

_This is getting ridiculous… _he thought

**OOO**

I hope this one was better than the last one!

And to any one who reviewed the last one, hope ya liked your smoothies XD

This time its free cocoa for reviews! Anyone?


End file.
